


clear and solemn skies

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Life-Affirming Sex, Multi, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: Three rebels and a lake.





	clear and solemn skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



> Sometimes when I think I can't finish my first idea, I work on a different prompt... this time I finished both. ;-) Rosecake, I hope you enjoy!

"Do you ever stop to think," Cassian starts, drawing his thumb soft and gentle over Jyn's cheek, "about how completely dirty we are all of the time?"

A smile creases her face, and then she laughs outright, jostling Bodhi where his head is resting on her thigh. They'd stumbled exhausted off the shuttle and basically collapsed in a pile on the edge of the lake, just past where the flora-clumped dirt gave way to a dark, reddish-brown sand. "Are you suggesting we take advantage of the water we've landed next to?" 

The lake is small, but it looks clear to Cassian. From the ship, K-2 calls in a bored tone, "Initial scans indicate no malevolent life forms, but I cannot confirm that with certainty. You will be swimming at your own risk."

"I think we'll take our chances," Cassian replies, more to Jyn and Bodhi than to K-2. He takes off his boots, then stands up and strips off his trousers and shirt and the rest of his gear, leaving it all in a pile. "Come on. It can't be that cold."

Bodhi rolls to his feet, then helps Jyn up. "I can't remember the last time I went swimming, I was still probably a child," she says. She undoes the laces on her boots and shakes them from her feet. 

"I was twelve, I think," Bodhi offers. "I don't recall liking it."

Cassian shakes his head at them, feeling the smile pull at his mouth. "We're not going swimming. We're getting _clean_."

Jyn pulls her shirt up and off, clearly not concerned that he and Bodhi might look. Underneath, she wears a tight tank, which she also strips off before raising her brows at them, a challenging look crossing her face even as she stands there half naked. "What? Haven't you seen a woman before?"

"Might as well have been twelve for that, too," Bodhi replies with a sigh. 

Cassian laughs at that, then takes off the last of his clothes before he wades into the lake. It's cool, but not what he'd consider cold, and quite tolerable. Nice. He walks out until the water reaches his shoulders, then swims a few lengths forward until his feet don't reach the bottom. He sees a few finned organisms, but they're small and they dart away from him in a flash, and he kicks back to where he can stand. "It's nice," he calls before ducking entirely under the water, holding his breath while he scrubs his hands through his hair. The cool water against his scalp makes him shudder, in a good way.

When he surfaces, Jyn is wading in, with Bodhi still standing on the beach while he undoes the ties holding back his hair. Cassian holds his hand out to Jyn and she takes it. "I can't remember the last time I took more than a minute or two to relax," she murmurs, floating on her back. 

Cassian looks to where her breasts are visible above the water, then looks away hurriedly. Jyn pulls on his hand, her touch gentle. "We're all naked here, you can't not look," she says, still in that soft murmur. "I really don't mind. You know I… enjoy your company."

It's not as though they've had any time to acknowledge what Cassian is fairly sure is a mutual attraction. And Bodhi might fit into that somewhere as well; Cassian's not opposed to the idea. Bodhi's lean but not as thin as he'd seemed while clothed, long lines of muscle now visible as he walks into the lake. He ducks down much sooner than Cassian had, and re-emerges with his hair streaming. 

Cassian decides Jyn has the right idea. He lifts off the bottom and floats, blinking up at the clear sky. Suddenly it's almost too clear, and the weight of all that space feels like it's pressing on his chest, and he inhales so sharply and loudly that Jyn and Bodhi both loom over him in a flash. "All right, Cassian?" Bodhi asks, and Cassian feels Bodhi's palm under his shoulder.

"I'm all right," he breathes.

"You haven't had more than a moment to relax in years, either," Jyn says knowingly, and resumes floating, still holding Cassian's hand, their fingers linked more tightly together now.

Bodhi bobs his head. "It feels like a dream, this place. How did we get here? How is the sky so blue and vast? Those sorts of questions." 

None of them speak for a while. Cassian closes his eyes and lets himself breathe. 

"I think there might be some old soap in one of the medical packs," Bodhi says after they've been floating for what feels to Cassian like hours, although the position of the sun in the sky hasn't changed. Bodhi splashes upright. "Let me go look."

He wades up out of the lake. Cassian watches the water stream off his body. Jyn pulls herself closer to Cassian and leans in, pressing her lips to his cheek. "So, what are your thoughts?" she murmurs. "We could be having a lot of life-affirming sex. And I don't think Bodhi would turn us down."

Cassian puts his feet down on the bottom so he can kiss her, and Jyn puts her arms loosely around his neck as their mouths move together. When they part, he says, "I'm in if you are, for all those things."

"Good." 

Bodhi is coming back; Jyn holds her hand out to him. "I did find one old bar of soap," he says as he swims up to them. "Group bath?"

"Lather up," Cassian agrees. 

It's plain old military-issue, but good enough for the parts that need it. There's some embarrassed laughter as they all scrub down, and plenty of hardly trying to hide their glances. "Bodhi," Jyn says, rinsing the soap from under her arms, "when was the last time you had sex with someone?"

It's directly to the point, but they don't really have time for anything but. Bodhi blinks at her for several seconds. "Um. Only once, when I turned nineteen, right before I went to the Academy."

"Would you want to, with us?"

"With both of you?"

Jyn nods. Cassian nods. Bodhi flushes dully. "Oh. I, um. That's - not at all what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" Cassian asks, swimming towards Bodhi until he's very close, right in Bodhi's space. 

"Um. Not sex." Bodhi's face is still flushed, and the flush runs all the way down his neck and onto his chest, disappearing beneath the lake water. 

Cassian settles a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine if you don't want to, we'll just keep swimming. Or… you could watch."

Bodhi makes a small interested sound and his eyes widen slightly. Cassian reaches to his right, to where he knows Jyn is, and she floats easily into his arms. Then she kisses him sweetly, and Cassian cups one hand at the base of her skull, moves his fingertips in tiny circles, willing away the tension she's still holding there. Bodhi makes another small noise as Jyn leans her head back and Cassian kisses down her neck, across the hollow of her throat, and over her collarbones just above the line of the water. 

"We should have put down something on the beach," she says, as Cassian feels her fingers push into the wet mess of his hair. 

Bodhi clears his throat. "I'm sure there's something in the shuttle." He swims for the shore again, and Jyn follows, pulling Cassian along by the hand. 

"I'll tell K-2 to keep quiet, and stay in the shuttle," he says to Jyn once they're again on land, and she smiles widely.

There are several thin blankets in one of the storage bins. Cassian and Bodhi spread two of them out on the smoothest-looking stretch of sand, while Jyn squeezes excess water out of her hair. The rest of the blankets they pull up over themselves, a large cocoon almost, trapping warm air in between while they're all still damp with lake water. Jyn runs her hand down Bodhi's arm and says, "Did you only want to watch?"

"For now," he breathes, easing himelf down close to Cassian's side, but not touching. Cassian smiles at him, then reaches for Jyn's waist, and rolls her carefully on top so that her breasts are level with his mouth. She makes a surprised sort of noise when he licks water from her skin, and a shudder runs through her when he traces her nipple with the tip of his tongue. 

Cassian can see a bruise coming up all along her ribs on one side, and another on her opposite hip, so he tries to be as gentle as possible. After what feels like a lifetime of roughness, it makes him lightheaded to touch someone so gently. And Jyn seems to be handling him with the same amount of care, her fingertips light on the long scrape down his shoulder as she looks at it critically for a moment. "Will I survive?" he teases.

"Mm, I think so." She leans down slightly to press a kiss to the reddened skin. "Still all right, Bodhi?"

"Yes." 

Cassian glances downward and sees that Bodhi's cock is definitely all right, and looks quite interested in what's happening, even of Bodhi does only want to watch and not touch. For now. He catches Bodhi catch him looking and smiles at the dazed expression on Bodhi's face and the way Bodhi bites at his already bitten lips. 

"Cassian," Jyn whispers, and Cassian looks back at her. He lifts one hand and tugs gently on her wet hair where it falls around her face, then combs his fingers through it. She kisses him again, hungrier this time, and her tongue pushes back against his just as hard. There's a wet sound when their mouths part, and Cassian hears Bodhi's quick inhale. "Cassian," Jyn says again, "I want to be on top."

"Yes," Cassian replies, because what else can he even say? His cock has been rubbing against the smooth skin of Jyn's thigh since they laid down. He hasn't had sex in nearly a standard year; this is probably going to be over disappointingly quick. 

"Can I touch you first?" he asks, mouth brushing over Jyn's neck, and she nods hurriedly and pulls his hand between her legs. The skin there is hot and slick, and he watches Jyn's mouth drop open in a quiet moan as he explores, feels her whole body twitch as he rubs a fingertip over the tiny bundle of nerves. "Sorry my hands are so rough," he whispers.

Jyn shakes her head. "No, it feels good. Put your fingers in me."

Bodhi rolls toward them a little more, and Cassian feels Bodhi's hand curve over his bicep. Jyn kisses him again as he slides two fingers into the heat of her, gasps into his mouth as he works them slowly in and out. It's hot now under the blanket and Cassian feels sweat prickling at his hairline and on the back of his neck, despite the coolness of Jyn's damp hair where it's falling forward onto his face. 

"Okay, yes, right now," she whispers all in a rush. Cassian groans and has to struggle to stay still as she wraps a hand around his cock and strokes, just for a moment, before she hitches her leg up further and sinks down onto him. 

"Jyn," he bites out, still trying to be careful of the bruise on her hip but not knowing where else to put his hands. He hears Bodhi's faint "oh, wow," and then Jyn lifts his hand from her bruised hip and guides it to her breast. 

"I'm going to have to count backwards or something so I don't embarrass myself immediately," he says. Jyn laughs, her hand still cupped over his where he's rubbing his thumb over her nipple; the sound turns into a soft sigh as Cassian rolls his hips as slow as he possibly can manage. 

"Slow is good, slow is a very nice view," Bodhi murmurs. Cassian feels Bodhi's lips press gently against his shoulder and turns his head to catch Bodhi's mouth in a quick kiss.

Jyn says, "Speaking of a nice view…", so Cassian kisses Bodhi again, touches his tongue softly to Bodhi's lips, then his teeth, and licks slowly into Bodhi's mouth. It gives him something to concentrate on that's not Jyn's heat around him or the friction as she rocks slowly. He hears Jyn say, "Bodhi, here," then feels her hand bringing Bodhi's hand between them. Jyn groans helplessly and arches back, and the blanket falls and pools around her waist. Cassian strokes his hand slowly down her chest, between her breasts, and she grabs his hand to squeeze his fingers tightly. 

"Bodhi's doing a good job?" Cassian manages to ask, keeping a tenuous grip on his control, although he can feel it beginning to slip. He risks a fast glance at Bodhi, who's flushed and looking dazed, watching his fingers teasing Jyn. Cassian doesn't dare look or it'll be all over for him in a second flat.

Jyn nods, her mouth dropping open slightly. "Maybe - maybe next time he'd like to participate more - _oh_." 

Cassian feels like his eyes are starting to roll back in his head, as Jyn's sped up her movements, almost grinding down onto his cock and Bodhi's fingers. He feels her clench tightly around him, hears her cry out, and then it's the touch of Bodhi's fingertips circling where he and Jyn are joined that does him in for good, finally. He barely feels his heels push into the sand as his toes curl. 

Dazed, he goes limp, barely managing to put his arms around Jyn as she slumps forward against him. "Kriff, Jyn," he breathes in her ear, and she laughs weakly. 

Bodhi lets out a soft moan, and Cassian turns his head to watch Bodhi's hand move on his cock, the touch quick and light, and he dimly files that information away for the future. Bodhi's eyes are closed, his lashes sweeping darkly over his cheek, and he shudders hard when he comes. 

"Guess we need another swim," Jyn says, amusement clear in her voice. 

"Could wash our clothes this time," Bodhi answers, still breathing heavily, not opening his eyes. "Stupid not to do that before. Could have left them to dry while…" He gestures loftily with his wet hand, then sighs. 

Cassian chuckles. "In a minute." He slides a hand gently up and down Jyn's back. "Or two. Or even ten."


End file.
